Daughter of The Light
by Anariel '91
Summary: An elf was raised in our Earth & knew the future of Middle-Earth. Her presence was unknown even after she was transported back to Middle Earth. Will she keep on hiding her knowledge and her true identity? MarySue, Leg-OC, NOT 10th walker
1. The Time Has Come

**Diclaimer: **I don't own anything, only my OCs.

**Chapter 1**

**The Time Has Come**

"It's about time."

"Are you sure of your decision? You know, I disagree with your timing to send her back here. Please think again, _hún nin."_ (my heart)

"Do you doubt me, Celeborn?"

"No, I'm just concern of her being when she arrived here. Why do you choose this dark time to transport her back?"

"I am fully aware of the situation here but…"

"Do you know that she might be harmed if she comes this early. She had never studied anything close to self defense in that world! Why don't you let her stay peacefully there and when it's time, we can bring her back. Please Galadriel, I begged you to change your mind."

"I do understand your concern, my husband" Galadriel replied calmly, "but don't you missed her? We don't know what lies ahead. What if in the future we don't have a chance to meet her and she would never know her true identity. I know, I'm a little naïve, but after Celebrían's departure Imissedher even more.I wondered everyday how she fares with life there. This thought about her just keep coming and I suffer every minute of it. Please understand me, Celeborn" Galadriel said softly.

Celeborn sighed, "My heart also feels the same my dear wife, butI do not think this is wise. Anyhow,I understand your feeling and I had longed to see our daughter again, so that leaves us no other choice, but to bring her back here.Should notwe start the preparation for her coming now" he said to his wife softly.

"Yes, I believe so." Galadriel said.

OOOOOOO

"Alex!" I turned around to see who is calling me. It was my friends.

"Hey, guys! How's your holiday. Mine's quite boring you know." I shrugged.

"Oh at least not much better than yours, unlessyou call a huge family reunion where your old relatives keep on asking whether if I already have a boyfriend or not.Like itgonna happen in anytime soon." Vanessa replied sarcastically.

"What about yours, Jen?"

"Umm, nothing special." she muttered.

"Liar! She had Ryan, Brandon and Mike called her out to date during the holiday! Oh, by the way who did you pick at last, Jen?" asked Kate.

Jen flushed into deep crimson"Well, I chose neither of them."

"What?" all of us asked her simultaneously.

Well, that's my friends and my life is just like a normalgirl would be. My family is a middle class family, where my father works as an accountant and my mom is a housewife. I have a little brother called Max, who was just born last year. Now I'm almost 16 years old and in the eleventh grade in a private high school in my suburb. I have quite interesting hobbies since most of my time was spent on reading romance Legolas's fan fictions and sometimes camps in the forest behind my house with my parents. But just like any ordinary teens, I spend my weekends with my friends, hanging out in the mall and shopping.

Today is quite an exhausting day since it is the first day back to school and it was started with a rough P.E class and ended with a boring math class. I went back home groggily and fell to the bed immediately after I had reached my bedroom and soon fastly asleep.

The sleep had been pleasantuntil suddenly I woke up without any reason. My room is dark with a glimpse of moonlight coming from my window. I felt something calling me, but I knew my roomwas silent. I knew it's kind of creepy to imagine, but since I was a kid this sort of thing sometimes happen. Sometimes when I was camping with my family, I feel the trees are whispering to each other and somehow I can understand how they feel. Although every time I try to discover it deeper, there's always a barrier that unabling me to understand the woods deeper.

I went downstairs and opened the back door that guided me to the garden. The garden was silent as usual, but suddenly something attracted me going into the small forest located behind my house. I walked silently into the forest while cursing not bringing a flash light while thinking how reckless my action was and how my mom would be outraged when she found out. _'All hell will break loose then' _I murmured this to myself and chuckled. Suddenly a loud thud sound filled my ear and everything went black…

_'Damn!'_

-TBC-

A/N: I just revised this chapter again, which I wrote last year and I guessmy english hadimproved since then, so I tried my best to fix it. But if you still encounter many error, please just bear with it because english is notmy first language and I'm still trying very hard to master it. 

Anyway,thanks for reading this chapter. I know it seems a little cliche at the beginning (you know, the story where ateenage girl falling to ME. I am a little bored with that plot too), but I assure you the plot is going to develop as the chapter rolls. 

Please review!


	2. The Arrival

**Disclaimer**: Again, I don't own anything from LotR. All of them are the creation of the genius Tolkien, and I only own my OC.

**Chapter 2**

**The Arrival**

The first thing I see when I wake up is the sunlight. '_Damn! I must been asleep here all night! Wait, I wasn't asleep! Hell no, I was being attacked by someone!' _

I rose instantly and found no one near me. '_Man, I don't think I'm still anywhere near home. Yes, I feel it. It's the woods. They're somehow different. They're like full of grim in their heart but yet something enchanting and magic within them. This can't be real. I must been dreaming right now.'_

I slapped my cheek and I regretted it right away because I think now my cheek is red with my hand's mark. '_Where the hell am I? Was it possible that I'm transported to Middle Earth, just like those fan fictions I read? No, idiot! You won't be! Remember, Middle Earth is a FICTION!' _

At last, my adventure spirit caught me and I decided to explore this strange place better than arguing about my whereabouts. As I walked through the trees, I felt more acquainted with them. I felt a sense of familiarity to this place and strangely I felt like hearing a soft song of from those trees. '_Man, this getting creepy! This mustn't be real! I must been lying somewhere deep in my coma.'_

My steps suddenly stopped by a sudden appearance from a tree. The creature was an amazingly handsome man with long blonde hair, muscular body and… pointed ears! '_Oh, great! Now my coma sent me to Middle Earth. So, how should I greet him? Man, I wished I had the books now because I don't know anything Sindarin or Quenya. Ah, wait! I remembered something!'_

"_Mae govannen." _I said, unsure. ("_Well met"_)

_"Mae govannen, híril nín. Manke naa lle autien." _He replied me with his melodious voice._ (Well met, my lady. Where are you going)_

His voice soothed me until I realized that he was expecting me to answer himbut I didn't know what the hell he was talking about! Suddenly my fan fiction freak spirit kicked and I remembered a fan fiction about a girl who also transported to Middle Earth and unable to communicate with her saver, then she used hand language. So practically I did the same. I figured some universal hand language, hoping he understood what I was trying to say. Well, he responded me again in Elvish.

"_Pedich edhellen_" ("_Do you speak Elvish?"_) He asked me again with his melodious voice and I sighed with disappointment that I didn't understand what he was saying. He seemed to realize my frustration and he gestured me to walk next to him suddenly. Uncertain what to do, I decided to trust him and obediently followed him. '_This is crazy! I obeyed someone who I only knew for about 3 minutes. He could intend something bad or anything, though it's hard to believe since he is an elf! Oh, please Alex with your messy appearance no one would want to rape you! Even an orc would think twice to rape you. Hahahaha.' _I smiled to my sarcastic sense of humor and the elf stared at me like I was a crazy woman.

We kept on walking for what it seemed to be forever and my stomach growled quietly and I hoped wherever the destination is, the first thing I'd have is food. '_Hmm, but this is strange. We kept on walking for more than 3 hours without stop but I hadn't felt my feet sore. Yes, indeed it was really strange.'_

The blonde elf suddenly stopped walking and said "_Elo, Caras Galadhon"_aswe reached a place where thetrees("_Behold, Caras Galadhon")_

I nodded politely to him and aware that I was in the capital of Lothlórien. I felt like I was in heaven. The scene here was indescribable. The film described nothing near to the real Caras Galadhon. _'This is amazing. It's beautiful!' _I gaped at my enchanting surrounding and stunned by its beuty until a voice brought me back to reality.

_"Khila amin." _("_Follow me"_) he said and gestured me to follow him.

After a brief walk, the elf's steps stopped and he knocked the wooden door. He brought me into a study, asked me to sit down and he saluted me and left the room. I was alone in the study for few minutes until suddenly two beautiful elves came in. The female was dressed in white gown, her hair was a wave of golden and she had a really soft, motherly expression on her face. The male dressed in regal white tunic and had long straight silver hair and he had an unreadable expression on his face. The room was silent. I dared not say a word and both elves stared at me with mixed emotions on their eyes.

"_Cormamin lindua ele lle" _("_My heart sings to see thee"_) The female elf suddenly hugged me and burst into tears, while the male elf had teary eyes. The female elf released me from her hug and looked at me expectantly. Uncertain what to say, I decided to ask them,

"Err, sorry if my question offended you, but who are you?"

Both elves looked at each other and the female elf sighed softly and said, "I am Lady Galadriel and this is my husband, Lord Celeborn. Welcome to Lothlórien, Alex. Ah, from now on I think we should not call you Alex again, Lauriel."

I gaped at her for like 5 seconds until at last I found my self consciousness and asked her, "Sorry for my impoliteness but why should I change my name? I mean, Alex sounds pretty good to me."

"Because long time ago, before you were sent to that place we gave you that name. I understood that this condition perplexed you but it's the fact you must came to accept. You, Laurielis our daughter." Celeborn replied calmly.

"But that's impossible." I said laughing, "I mean, I'm sorry to point this out but Middle Earth is a fictional creation by someone who's called JRR Tolkien and as you can see I'm not an elf! My ears aren't pointed for God's sakes. And there's nowhere in that book stated that you guys had any children beside Celebrían. I mean the book didn't mention anything." I stated the facts out. '_Jeez, even a dream won't be this crazy! I am their daughter? That's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard!'_

Both of them sighed hard and I felt a little bit guilty for pointing those facts out. I mean, they must be freaked out were after I told them that they were just fictional characters from a book!

"Take a seat, Lauriel. This will be a really long talk between us."

-TBC-

Please read & review! I had revised this chapter again but I apologized if there's still many error remain.


	3. My Life After 'The Talk

**Author Notes:**

Okay here are some notes to straight things out:

1. Celebrían left Middle-Earth in Third Age 2010 after had a poisoned wound in 2509.  
2. Laurien arrivedat Middle-Earth in 2520 T.A while she was 15 years 11.7 months old in our world's count. However, time travels faster in Middle Earth, so 1 year in our world (earth) is equivalent to 92 years in Middle-Earth.  
3. By that calculation, it means when Lauriel arrived at Middle-Earth, she was 1471 years old by the count of Middle-Earth. (I don't think it's necessary for me to post the calculation because it's just some basic math)  
4. She was transported to Earth because of the growing shadow that had fallen over Greenwood, which later was called Mirkwood (T.A 1050). At that time, she was just 1 year old but mental development of elflings was faster than men. (see excerpt below)

_The Eldar grew in bodily form slower than Men, but in mind more swiftly. They learned to speak before they were one year old; and in the same time they learned to walk and to dance_ (Laws and Customs among the Eldar by JRR Tolkien)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, once again I have to tell that everything in this story is not mine, all of them belong to JRR Tolkien and I only have Alex a.k.a Lauriel.

**Chapter 3**  
My Life After 'The Talk'

I woke up with a really refreshed mood though yesterday was really exhausting. I mean, please! I walked for 10 miles non stop to get to Lothlórien, not having any meal during the walk, and when I arrived I had a really long talk and forced to face the reality that I had never known for my entire life. Man, it was a miracle I still remembered to breathe.

But actuallyyou couldn't complain about anything, if you had an opportunity to live in Lothlórien. Lothlórien was really beyond your wildest imagination. Everywhere was covered in gold and green leaves; the air was filled with melodious nature harmony and the sweet scent of mallorn trees. This is really a heavenly place.

_"Quel amrun, sell nín. Man mathach? Aníral maded?"_ Galadriel greeted me softly (_Good morning, my daughter. How do you feel? Do you want to eat?_)

I just stared to her and cursing deep in my heart and wished that Galadriel won't heard it. _'Why do I still couldn't understand what she was saying? I think last night she said that soon my memory would come back to me, as well as my ability to speak Sindarin. So why the hell my communicative ability hadn't come yet?'_ I sighed softly and Galadriel just caressed my cheek and murmured some Elven word that I didn't understand but had soothing effect on me.

"Don't be disappointed, my child. Everything won't come back just in one night. Now, I think you should go take a bath and maybe we can do some walk together. What do you think?" Galadriel asked me as she smiled sweetly to me.

"Of course! That's a great idea. I will back in few minutes" I said and half running to the bathroom. Oh, by the way have I told you that they give me a talan for my own? Well, it's few trees away from Galadriel and Celeborn's talan. It was not as huge theirs but I think it was really beautiful.

The walk was perfect and I got to meet some elves on our way and some of them were really nice to me though I noticed some of them glared at me warily.

The few next days I meet more elves and yeah, I met the legendary trio; Haldir, Orophin and Rumil. They were really nice and we have many things in common.

Time passed so fast as an elf. Yes, I've fully grown into an elf and it was overwhelming. I feel like suddenly I had those super powers in the movies. I had a super sharp hearing, distant eyesight, better instinct, more energy, and of course pointed ears. I was becoming a clone of my mother. Many elves recognized me as her when I walked past them, especially when I was in white gowns which I seldom used. But they even still sometime greet me as my mother when I was in tunics and legging. _'Yeah, like they ever see Naneth wears tunics & legging. Sometimes I wonder how can their super eyes failed to identify the differences between me & my mom.'_

Oh well, nothing interesting in my life right now. I finished learning Quenya during my 5th year in Lothlórien (yes, even an elf had to learn it because it's sort of like Middle-Earth's Latin and before I had a chance to learn Quenya I was already transported to Earth). I also mastered archery and swordmanship because I think maybe one day it'd be useful considering the constant falling shadow in every places in Middle-Earth and the fact that I hate to be defenseless and weak. So after4 years of intesive training, or what is more appropiate to be called a heartless torturefrom Haldir, my skill almost rivalled Haldir, but never exceed him because I still lacked the experience he had from his long life.

That's why I begged Haldir to accept me into the Border Patrol, which he reluctantly accept but only if I got consents from my parents. At first my parentsrefuse to allow me joining Haldir, but I keep on begging them until at last they unwillingly allow me, in condition if I would agree with them to stop my duties when they think it was too dangerous.

I was really close with my parents now. I would visit them everytime I have day offs from my patrol shift andwe woulddinner together. From our conversations, I also get to know more about the sister I had never met, Celebrían. My parents said that she had silver hair like Celeborn and that's why she was named Celebrían. _'Celeb'_ in Sindarin means silver, while my name was derived from _'Laurea'_ which in Quenya means golden. When I realized that we were named after our hair color I was really amused with their lacking creativity. Then they also said that I was completely the opposite of Celebrían. She was a quiet, feminine and shy elleth, while I was really outgoing, quite boyish and really loved weaponry. From all of the talk I can conclude that Celebrían inherited my father's appearance but my mother's personality, on the other hand, I inherited my mother's appearance but my father's personality. Celebrían also inherited my mother's gift of foresight which explained how Arwen have that (but it also can be Elrond's gene. After all, he also had a foresight ability) and I inherited my mother's ability to talk in other's mind.

Arwen, Elladan, Elrohir paid a visit to Lothlórien in 2703. We got along fast and it was amusing because I was younger than them but technically I was their aunt. The twin taught me a lot about the arts of healing during their long visit and offered me to join them to Rivendell so I could study more about healing. I found the offer was rather irresistible and thusI retired from the border patrol and left for Imladris with the twins while Arwen chose to remain in Lórien.

Imladris was as beautiful as Lothlórien. The scene was breathtaking and my eyes really got refreshed since I've been staying around blonde heads for too long and unlike Lothlórien, not only Silvan elves lived here. I learned a lot about herbs and healing from Elrond, the twins and some healers here. Plus, believe me Rivendell had the largest library I ever seen in my life. So if I wasn't learning healing, I would be exploring the library or falling into the twins' pranks. Seriously, we even got into prank war for a while until at last Elrond couldn't help it anymore and punished us to do his piles of paper works. But the twins seemed to be never lacking of mischievous ideas and they reminded me to Fred & George Weasley from Harry Potter.

I stayed in Rivendell for almost 130 years, enjoying a career of healer until at last I thought that I should go back to Lothlórien. Haldir persuaded me to join the border patrol again after few weeks of my arrival in Lothlórien._Ada_ swallowed the news hardly because he was concerned in further falling shadow around Lórien, but at last_Naneth_ managed to assure him that I would be alright and eventually he reluctantly allowed me to go.

**100 years later, Third Age 2933**

I was enjoying the sight of Lórien when suddenly a messenger from the palace called me.

"My lady, I'm sorry to interrupt you but the Lady request your presence in the palace now." the messenger said while he was rushing me to climb down from the talan.

"Okay, calm down a bit okay? Rumil, take my post, I should go." I rushed down the stairs.

"Yes, _mellon nin_. Are you sure you haven't put anyone in one of the twins' pranks?" Rumil grinned sheepishly.

"No, she wouldn't call me off the post just because of a silly prank." I shouted to Rumil while the messenger gestured me to follow him.

We walked in rather fast pace and I wondered what urgent matters that made _Naneth_ called me of the post.

"Do you know why _Naneth_ call me off?" I asked the messenger curiously

"No, my lady. But I think it's something important. I think the messenger from Rivendell might have something to do with this."

"Oh, well. Maybe it is."

We arrived soon and I burst into the room and found the messenger was no where in the room.

"What is the urgent matter _Naneth_?" I asked curiously and sit on one of the comfy couches.

"We just received news from Lord Elrond. Arathorn II was slain. His son, the only remained Isildur's heir, Aragorn was brought by her mother to Imladris. She begged Elrond to raise him in the safe walls of Rivendell and Elrond, always the kind-hearted one took the boy as his foster son." she said.

"Oh." I was dumbfounded for a while. I didn't realize that the time for the one ring war was coming near. I remembered clearly that the war will broke when Aragorn was 85 years old and clock was ticking really fast. I even didn't remember that I knew the future of the ring and the fellowship.

"And Lauriel, Elrond asked your favor if you would come to help him to raise this child, since you were raised by Edain you should've understood better about Edain more than any elf."

I was quiet. I couldn't think of any answer. My brain was like stop working and I couldn't think anything out.

"Lauriel?"

No respond..

"Lauriel?"

No respond..

Galadriel sighed and looked at her confused husband. They never saw their daughter drown deep in her thought like this.

Lauriel felt someone touched her shoulder and suddenly she was brought back from her mind to the reality.

"_Man?_" (_What?_)

"What do you think about the offer?" Galadriel asked softly

"I don't know. I doubt that Elrond need my help to raise this boy."

"Why do you think such way, _sell nín,_? Your assistance of course will be a great help for Elrond. You do realize that this is no mere boy. He's the last of Isildur." Celeborn asked.

"Yes, I know _Ada_. But I shouldn't change the future."

"You had seen the future, my child?" Galadriel asked, rather surprised.

"Yes. I knew it since the day I arrived here." I sighed painfully. Knowing the future was never nice. It'll just make you stressed out.

"But, that's impossible! How could you see the future with the overgrowing shadow? Also, I didn't know that you have the talent of foresight." Galadriel said in her as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

Again, I sighed. _'How should I tell them this? I never expect that I would face this situation. Okay, just spilled the beans out and everything gonna be fine. I guess.'_

"Fine, I'll try to say this as simple as possible. Do you remember that I ever mention a man called JRR Tolkien right? Back then, when I was in Earth this man write books about Middle-Earth's history and he claimed that it was a fictional creation. Well, millions of people read his books and gain the knowledge of the future of Middle-Earth. So, I was just like any other people in my world and read the books and that's how I knew the future" _'Wow! I've just shown a really great technique of summarizing. My English teacher would probably proud of me now._

Both of the elves were silent until Celeborn broke it.

"So what's your decision? I don't think your foresight had something to do with this boy."

"There is, _Ada_. I was never mentioned in the books."

"So?"

"So it means that I shouldn't intervene the future or any aspects that _will_ support the future."

"That's ridiculous! Why should you exclude yourself in the history of Middle-Earth just because an ordinary man didn't write about you in those books?" Celeborn asked angrily.

"I had to, unless I want to change the history. But, no. I'm not interested in changing the history"

Celeborn was silent. He looked angry and confused at the same time.

"Maybe you were wrong, Lauriel. Maybe you were part of the history itself. I have seen through your future once and I believed that you were destined to be something big." Galadriel said calmly.

I was speechless. I've never think that I was destined to do something big. I wasn't all perfect like Mary-Sues in those fan fictions, though becoming an elf means that you were _almost_ perfect.

"Think again, Lauriel. I'll expect your answer tomorrow morning. Now, you may go to your talan."

I bowed to her and took my leave. I couldn't sleep that night. I was aware that there were consequences whether I say _yes_ or _no_. Night fell and left so fast and I had my answer ready. I went to Galadriel's talan when the first light came.

"So, what's your decision?" Galadriel asked me.

-TBC-


	4. The Decision and The Remorse

**Disclaimer**: I have to admit that I didn't own anything in this story except Lauriel. Anything other than Lauriel is the creation of JRR Tolkien.

**Chapter 4  
The Decision and The Remorse**

"I have thought about it all night, _Naneth_ and I thought that maybe it would be better that I didn't come to Rivendell. After all, I didn't want to let go my career in the Border Patrol" I smiled to her while cursing myself making such a lame argument.

_Naneth_ let out a weak smile, knowing that I wasn't that ambitious.

"Fine then, Lauriel. I hope you knew what you're doing." I let out a small smile and left to my talan. I regretted my decision right after I decline the offer. _'Man, I missed the once a lifetime opportunity to see little Aragorn in his diaper. Heck, should I just run back and said that I accept it? Jeez, no! Remember, I can't screw up the plot! Argh, why should I be in this position?"_ I let out a small sigh.

I went back to my position in the Border Patrol that day. Killing some orcs was a good refreshment to ease the stress out.

Time was ticking in the blink of eye. It seemed like just yesterday when Estel was brought to Rivendell and now Elrond had revealed to Estel that he was actually Aragorn, son of Arathorn II, Isildur's heir. From what I heard, he recieved the news calmly and decided to go out from the safe border of Rivendell to the wild; joining the wild mortal rangers. Well, I am relieved that Estel refused Elrond's offer to stay in Lórien because if he didn't go out to the wild, he wouldn't meet Mithrandir and caught Gollum in Mirkwood.

I continued my role in the Border Patrol and was a Lieutenant of the Border Patrol. It was cool actually because Haldir was my boss and I had the same position with Orophin and Rumil who had started becoming border guard far before I started. But actually I knew what was behind my fast promotion. Yeah, they promoted me just because my nobility, not of my skill. Because they think the Lady's daughter should have a high rank matched for her royalty position. Gee, get real! I mean, I got my status just because I was lucky to be born in a certain ruler's family! I mean, I have proved many times that I was indeed well skilled but how the hell they still think that I managed to be alive for my luckiness! I trained much harder than most of them and I knew that I am far more skilled than those guys in the Border Patrol and even the trio hardly ever managed to defeat me! How dare they still think shallow of me! The thought never stopped coming and the frustration infuriated me.

In 2980 Estel paid a visit to Lórien and I knew he would meet Arwen again and betrothed to her upon the hill of Cerin Amroth. I managed to lessen the guard in Cerin Amroth so they could have a private atmosphere and I knew it worked. Arwen came up to me, blushed and admitted to me that she was officially Estel's fiancée. I was really happy for them. I mean, they're the legendary couple and the thought that I am not entirely useless in Middle-Earth eased me. Arwen said that she really wanted to introduce me to him, but I had to refuse. I felt that this wasn't the right time for it and partially I felt my guilt for refusing to tutor him was still deep in my heart. At last, Estel left Lórien without meeting me or even know about my existence.

The years were getting closer. We received the news that Bilbo Baggins has arrived in Rivendell and settled there. I counted every minute passed with anxiety. The fact that in a few year times, Middle-Earth would face such a misery overwhelmed me. Galadriel seemed to realize trouble in my heart but she never talked about it to me. I guess, she also felt it in her heart.

Few years later, Elrond asked Arwen to go back to Imladris and I was lonely. Though I had _Naneth_ near me but I didn't want to bother her with my loneliness and I knew she had far more important things to deal with than to ease my worries. I spent my nights alone, staring to the starlight and wished that the future would go be as what it was written.

Gradually, I felt that I had lost the meaning of life in the fast spin of time. I felt my immortal life was dull and boring. I missed the unexpected life full of excitement and fun like what I used to have before becoming an elf. I loathe my position as the royal family member because I should act properly just to fulfill what people are expect me to do and must be. My parents had never put much burden on me, but many people put great expectation of me on my shoulders.

In the middle of night, I was woken up by someone banging upon my doors. The maiden said that my parents wished to speak an urgent matter to me. I grabbed my robe and climbed to my parents' talan. There was Elladan speaking quietly with my parents.

"What happened, Elladan? What urgent matters sent you here?" I asked, although I already knew what matter brought him here.

"The one ring has been found. It was long under possession of Bilbo Baggins and now by Frodo Baggins. He was seriously wounded but _Ada_ managed to heal him. He was lucky Glorifindel was patrolling around and found him. If not, well, I didn't know what will be of him now." Elladan said with a sigh.

"I believed that there's other matter that bring you here Elladan. Tell me about it." I stated calmly and sat..

Elladan stared at me, "Yes, _Ada_ felt it was appropriate that someone should represent Lórien in the council."

"Oh, so who should go then?" I asked innocently, although I already figured out who that person was.

"I believed you already knew who that person is, my daughter." My mother said.

"Really? I think Haldir would be appropriate."

"It's you, Lauriel. You were the highest rank elf after us in Lórien." Celebron said.

"Nope, I won't go." I said stubbornly.

"Then we should ask you, why?" Galadriel asked patiently.

"Because I should step out from anything I know that may ruin the future." I said, gazing at the moon from the window.

"We have talked about it, Lauriel and I don't wish to have another argument about it" Celeborn said, massaging his temple.

"Fine, me either. The elves already have a representative from Mirkwood. It's enough then." I stated stubbornly.

"How do-"

"Yes, I know. Now, I didn't think I was needed anymore. Please continue on your conversation. I have an early shift tomorrow morning and I wish to rest as much as I could. Farewell" I said, leaving the room.

When I reached my talan, I knew I wouldn't be able to rest. I knew I just let go another chance to make my life meaningful. But I didn't want my selfishness destroyed Middle-Earth. I was grieved deeper than before because my knowledge of the future was wasted again. I knew I should have helped them in this mission, but I was a coward. I couldn't risk the future.

Everything goes as usual. I came back to my Border Patrol duty. I still count every minute to the day the Fellowship would visit Lórien and prayed that I wouldn't have to meet them. At last, few days before their arrival, I excused myself from the Border Patrol to the hills of Cerin Amroth. I don't think I had the gut to meet them and anyway I just remembered that they will dwell near my parents which means, also near my talan.

I resided temporarily in Cerin Amroth. Few days after the fellowship's arrival, I felt bored so badly and decided to walk through the mallorn trees at night. The beauty was captivating and I felt my wood-elf spirit came back to me. I climbed one of the trees and suddenly all of my griefs left me. I sat there for hours, staring at the moon and stars, inhaled the sweet scent of the leaves until suddenly I felt someone's presence. I knew it must been an elf because the steps were quiet, almost inaudible even for elves' keen ears. I jumped down from the tree and asked the elf.

"_Suilad, man le carel sí?_" ("_Greetings, what are you doing here?_")

The elf turned around and in front of me was an elf I had never met before. He was regally dressed in silver tunics. His blonde hair reflects the moonlight and his clear blue eyes sparkled to me. For a while you can see him as a typical Silvan elf, but there's something different about him. His eyes reflected so many things at a time; hope, trust, joy, grief, loneliness, friendship, worry.

"_Mae Govannen, híril nín. Saesa omentien lle. Legolas i eneth nín, man eneth lín?_" he said softly. His voice was a soft melodics tune. ("_Well met, my lady. Pleasure meeting you. My name is Legolas, what is your name?_")

I grasped with disbelief. '_It can't be!!!_'

-TBC-

OOOOO

Please review! Constructive criticsms are welcomed but no flame please.

Thanks for reading.  
-Anariel-


End file.
